Guardianforce
by With Frickin' Lasers
Summary: So after Megaforce came out, I got back into Power Rangers in a really big way. Reading some of the OC and AU fics on here and watching a back catalogue of Power Rangers, I decided to try my hand at forming my own team of brightly coloured heroes.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Ranger rested his axe on his shoulder and panted, his powers may increase his physical performance tenfold, but he'd just defeated over fifty androids, alone, as evident by the pile of scrap metal he was now standing on.

"We seriously need to hurry up and find the other four rangers." He groaned.

His helmet was completely black, with a gold trim to define where the visor and mouth area was, along with a golden emblem on the forehead and a golden fin running along the top of the helmet.

The base colour of his suit was completely white, with golden stripes and that filled out the entire costume bar his head and feet.

A black jacket was layered over the white under layer. Complete with huge, gold, 80s shoulder pads and an intricate, gold trim.

The Jacket had the same emblem on his helmet, emblazoned on the back and it was obviously much larger - making it visible that the design was that of a lion's head, framed with big wings.

The costume was completed by black boots also with intricate gold trim and a thick, leather belt that ran around his waist and over the jacket, so it could hold both his blaster and his axe.

The axe itself was one, huge curved black blade, patterned with an intricate, gold design. The handle was half as long as that of your usual spear, with a matching gold and black intricacy.

He leapt from the pile, to the ground and powered down in one, long and elaborate movement.

His name was James and he taught Math. He was pushing forty and had yet to hold a proper, steady girlfriend. That was perhaps part of the reason he always looked such a mess, his clothes never fit right, he always waited too long between shaves and really needed a haircut. He reached into his inner jacket pocket to pull out his glasses, completing his look. He checked his watch, at which his face lit up with alarm, "Shit, shit, shit. I'm late again the principle is going to kill me!"

Its nine o'clock in the morning, no one wants to be doing maths this early in the morning. It's even worse when their teacher manages to always be later than the actual class. You have a problem when the bullies arrive before the Teacher does. As if on cue, James bursts through the door automatically firing out a series of apologises. Just a normal Monday, here in the small town of Barnacle Bay.

Not that it mattered to Adam, who hadn't bothered going to maths this morning, he'd caught the new kid being ganged up on again…simply for being new and he didn't stand for that kind of crap. He was nursing a fat lip because of it and would be facing another hour on top of his already sizable amount of detentions, you should see the bullies. He hadn't even bothered to wear his whole school uniform. Opting to wear his new trainers and t-shirt he got at the weekend instead, he pushed his hair out of his face; it was getting way too long. Still, he looked tidier than James did. He was round the back of the school, smoking, hiding in one sense and cooling off in another.

Not that it mattered to Elle; her favourite band had released an awesome acoustic EP last night. She had spent most of the night blogging about it, she had gotten used to never getting much sleep so a night of blogging, rather than sleeping, was nothing new for her or much of a task – she'd yawn her way through school, just like always. She was now trying to memorise the six songs, so she could add some covers to her YouTube channel. She may have been in the class, at least, but as the music blasted through her headphones, she may as well have been on another planet.

Elle tried her hardest to separate herself from trends and fashions, but each week she came in with a new hair colour, each colour less natural than the last. She was wearing her uniform tidily and correctly however, although she hid that under a huge yellow hoody.

Not that it mattered to John, either. He was furiously trying to complete the entire back catalogue of SNES games, after downloading an emulator to his tablet. So he may have also been in the class, but he too did not even notice as James walked in.

His grandparents were from Barbados but he was born in Barnacle Bay, had their local accent thickly entwined with his own voice...about the only tie back to his heritage, other than his skin was the afro he couldn't fight. His uniform was a little big; his parents told him it was cheaper for them to just buy one size he could grow into.

Or Lucy, who was taking photos of the class and their reactions to their late teacher. Her hobby was photography and liked building portfolios; her newest idea was taking photos of the 'real side' of her school. She loved life behind her camera.

Despite this, Lucy was very beautiful, she had an ethnic background, long since diluted and impossible to place but still apparent. Her hair was long, dark and thick and her build was athletic, she always wore the same pink denim jacket over her uniform.

Meanwhile, as the maths class continued, the city was under attack. A small army of androids had appeared from nowhere and had begun an unprovoked and violent attack, cutting down civilians and attacking buildings. Thankfully the police could generally handle the androids, control the crowds and keep the causalities down. They only really relied on the Black Ranger, when the monsters appeared.

And, as if on cue, a monster appeared from a bright flash of light. Something was different about this one though, usually the monsters that appeared didn't look so...human. Granted, the thing was more machine than human...but its size and shape was that of a man and despite the gross disfiguring, that was a human face. It looked to the nearest squad of police, focused its eyes and they all dropped to their knees, clutching their heads, blood curling from their ears, eyes and mouths.

"We need him!" One of the police screamed, he was clutching his head, he could feel himself bleeding but he refused to go down his knees. He stood, shaking legs, firing at the creature, knowing it would do no good but it was for symbolic purposes, more than anything else.

Meanwhile, at a secret location deep beneath Barnacle Bay, footage of the violence downtown was flickering across a computer monitor, being studied by a very normal looking woman, given her secret base surroundings. She hit in a code on the computer and back at the school, James' mobile phone received a text, telling him to get down town...luckily for him, class had just finished.

Adam could only watch in confusion, he was daydreaming through the smoke of his cigarette, when his maths teacher, Mr James Philo went running towards the back of the school, Adam was athletic and used the wall to spring himself up the wall and onto the top of the bike sheds, to stay hidden. He assumed he was coming for him.

He watched as James reached into his pocket, to pull out a small, intricate gold box emblazoned with a brilliant, black stone and matching key. He looked around and when he seemed sure, he nodded his head and commanded, "Ancients, grant me the power to guard the Earth..." He drove the key into the box, turning it, to which it sprung open releasing a torrent of brilliant light, "...Guardian Ranger, BLACK!" The light spiralled around James, eventually clinging to him and wrapping around him, it took shape, definition and colour until the man standing before him was not James any more...it was the Black Power Ranger!

Adam blinked, "No way..." but before he could do anything, James...the black Ranger was off. But that wouldn't stop Adam; he'd run to his motorcycle and give chase.

James couldn't have predicted the carnage he would arrive at but it became apparent why, the man standing amongst it all wasn't any old monster, he was their King...a former brilliant scientist who had 'improved' his body and drove himself mad in the process, Andrew Keller...better known as these days as King Cog.

"Well..." Cog grinned, his skin horribly stretching as it did, "If it isn't my old friend..."

"My friend died in that accident." James growled, clenching his fist.

"No no..." Cog replied, "he was...REBORN!"

"Yeah, you're right...into a monster."

Cog laughed at this, "I will admit, I am still a work in progress, but I am closer to perfect than you could ever perceive."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

"So, James, are you here to kill me?"

James looked around at all the carnage again and then drew his axe which was holstered against his back, "Damn right..."

"And you brought a child with you?"

"Huh?"

Then James heard it, the roar of a motorbike, only to find Adam driving towards them in the distance on a motorbike.

"It would appear James that you were followed...and that is the perfect distraction." With that, Cog was gone and in his place was a fresh army of androids, which automatically launched an attack, both on James and Adam.

"Dammit!" James growled at the entire turn of events and immediately began to cut himself a path towards Adam. No one else was getting hurt today, especially not one of his students. Despite the size of the axe and James unmorphed appearance, he wielded the axe with unprecedented grace.

Adam could do nothing as an android yanked him off his bike and onto the ground, his bike skidding and rolling into the nearest pillar. He'd spent forever fixing that up.

Adam didn't miss a beat, hitting the ground and rolling back into his feet in one fluid, motion, "Right, that is it...you don't pull me off my bike or damage my bike..." Adam growled, a mysterious red energy began to flow out of him but Adam didn't even seem to notice, he was so caught up in himself as he launched an assault against the androids. He didn't even notice how unnatural his power was, each hit was sinking into the metal bodies like they were made of paper and that wasn't including the kicks that were sending the androids arcing through the air.

"Tay, do you see that?" James said into his helmet.

His voice came clear through Tay's speakers, back in the underground base in front of her computer, "It looks like the picky Ancients have found themselves another Ranger."

"Not just any Ranger...the leader."

As Adam sent another android flying backwards, the Earth below his feet split open and a bright light flew out as a gold box and key, both with a beautiful red stone, floated out of the ground and into his hands, they were just like James.

"I'm assuming you're here because you caught me..." James said, splitting another android with a graceful twirl of his axe, "So you know what to do, right?"

Adam looked to James and then to the box, "But it's so cheesy..."

"Are you saying no to being a Power Ranger?"

"No I just...fine..." Adam blushed and threw his hair out of his face, holding the box out he commanded, "Ancients, grant me the power to guard the Earth..." He unlocked the box unleashing the brilliant light, "...Guardian Ranger, RED!" suddenly the light was all around Adam, it was consuming him, changing him, rebuilding him from the inside.

His Ranger form was similar to James and yet very different. His base colour was black, not white, his stripes white...not gold. He had no shoulder pads, and his jacket and helmet were red, not black. He also didn't have the gold fin. And rather than a big axe hanging off his back, his belt didn't stretch across his chest and instead he had one blaster hanging from his belt, and one sword with a red blade and an intricate, golden hilt and guard, hanging the other side.

"Okay, this is pretty cool." Adam admitted, drawing his sword and launching a second assault.

Adam was no stranger to violence; Adam had trained his body to its peak so he could stand up for the kids that couldn't stand up for themselves. Although it had landed him a reputation that pushed friends away and many hours in detention, Adam hated bullies - he just wanted them to stop; he didn't care about the recognition. Not that he'd tell anyone that.

And so although Adam was used to fighting with his fists, a Ranger's weapons and powers are perfectly suited to the user, so the balance and weight of the sword was perfect for Adam and Adam only, he may have lacked the refined grace that James had grown through experience but Adam was soon slicing his way through more and more androids. And within moments, the conflict was over; Adam hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Who knew this'd get so easier with another Ranger...I can't wait until we have all five."

"Five?" Adam asked.

"There are always five Power Rangers!"

"Six."

"Well, yeah...but we're always supposed to be really surprised when the sixth ranger appears, even though we should know that already."

"Oh right...yes, I can't wait to see the other three Rangers, hah-hah-hah!"

They both laughed at this for a while before James brought up, "So, how does it feel, being a RED RANGER? I'm so jealous!"

"Kinda cool, I guess...but this costume is so lame." Adam was just trying to hold back how awesome all this was, he was a RED RANGER.

"It suits you."

"You're so creepy, old man!"

"Hey I'm not that old!"

"Who's heard of an old man Power Ranger?"

"Stop it, you're hurting my feelings!"

The two of them laughed for a while, before James powered down and Adam copied him.

"My bike!" Adam realised, running over to it.

"All these people..." James remarked, looking around at all the chaos.

Adam was angry that the paint job was ruined, but upon a cursory inspection, it seemed the bike itself was fine.

"We need to get out of here, before the cops come." James informed.

"Okay. Want a ride?" Adam offered.

"Yeah, there is something I need to show you, anyway."

"That sounds kinda creepy..."

"Stop that!"

They always told Elle that it wasn't safe to walk through the woods after school, but it was her quickest way home, adding close to half an hour to journey to walk around them. However as the bright flash of light surrounded her by androids, she almost smirked for a moment - they never meant anything like that. Realising however what was happening, she screamed and ran. Only to have her path blocked, at every turn.

"Hey, leave her alone!" John had to cut through the same woods to get home, which he always did on his mountain bike. He may have been a massive nerd, but unlike most, he loved riding his bike and enjoying the outdoors just as much as he loved his video games and movies. Some of the androids broke off and went after John.

With the numbers smaller, Elle smiled, "You may think that just because I'm a girl, I can't fight... well you're wrong, my Mum made me take self-defence classes, as I refused to cut around these woods. She may not have expected me to get attacked by androids, but you're all the same to me." She took out her phone, switched the acoustic songs she had been looping to her favourite metalcore band, turned up the volume and went in on the attack.

Adam followed James into his house, without skipping a beat James walked into his living room and pulled one of the books on the shelf, there was a click and the bookshelf slid aside to reveal an elevator.

"Holy crap, you aren't just a Power Ranger, you're Batman!"

"Well at least you aren't calling me old and creepy anymore." James responded with an eye roll.

Adam rode the elevator down with James for what seemed like an eternity.

"How far down are we going?" Adam remarked.

"Far." James responded.

"I'd say..."

A few more minutes passed, before the elevator finally came to a halt, opening to reveal a long, snaking corridor formed through the rock before them.

"Now we have to walk?" Adam groaned.

"It isn't far." James informed.

He wasn't wrong either, they followed the corridor around which fed them into a huge chamber, burrowed into the rock. Despite it being a cave, it had all sorts of modern equipment in there along with Tay at her computer station.

"You two are just in time; the other three Rangers have revealed themselves." Tay informed.

"You serious?" James said.

"I'd normally be excited, but this is bad..."

"What, why?"

"One of them has already been captured by Cog, taken to his lair...the other two are currently fighting in the woods on the edge of town."

"You're saying Cog attacked them before they showed signs?" James said.

"I thought I had the smarts to match Cog, I suppose I don't, since he's clearly invented some kind of scanner that can predict who the Ancients would pick, something I just couldn't make work..."

"Then we go save them. It's simple." Adam said.

Tay studied him, "So you're the one the Ancient's picked to lead the team, huh?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, lady, I assumed he'd pick someone who hasn't spent half his life in detention."

"We can talk about all this later, okay?" James cut in, "I'll go rescue the Ranger from Cog's lair and you go to the woods and save those two, okay Adam?"

"Yeah, sure James..."

"Okay, let's do this..!"

Both James and Adam held out their boxes and together they commanded, "Ancients, grant me the power to guard the Earth..." unlocking their boxes, flooding the chamber with brilliant light, "...Guardian Ranger, BLACK! RED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy opened her eyes; she had been stripped of her clothes and strapped down to some kind of cold, metal table. It became frighteningly clear, very quickly, the table she was strapped down to was an operating table and she was in an operating theatre. She never thought there'd be a point in her life where she was thankful they hadn't begun operating yet. Fighting back a scream, she tried to piece together how exactly she got here.

She was driving home from school; she took a lot of the back roads to get the most out of her jeep, she may have been passionate about photography but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy throwing her jeep around when she got the chance.

However her fun was quickly spoiled when there was a bright flash of light. She swerved to avoid it, almost crashing in the process. Flustered and dazed, she looked around to make sure she had hit nothing, when the tip of a katana was suddenly in her face.

"You've got two options." The holder of the blade was a beautiful, dark skinned woman with long thick dreads, she was clad in leather armour and had war paint on her face, "You come with me, or I'll kill you."

Lucy was no fighter, no warrior, hell she couldn't even fight her tears and as she softly wept she nodded slowly, "I'll come."

Lucy remembered, she remembered how she got here and that only made her cry harder. As the room filled with the same light that caused her arrival here, she didn't even blink, she just screamed but to her surprise a hand went over her mouth, followed by a, "Sssh!"

She slowly opened her eyes and she almost started screaming in surprise when it was…The Black Ranger!

"You gonna stop screaming now?" He asked.

She nodded and he took his hand away, "You're the Black Ranger."

He nodded, "Yup that is me."

"Then why are you here?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" He said with a cock of the head, "To rescue you."

"Oh." She seemed surprised that wasn't obvious, "I guess you don't ever expect a Power Ranger to come rescue you singularly."

At that, the sound of a door opening on the other side of the room began to rattle around them.

"Don't worry." James promised, drawing his axe from his back.

The person who stepped into the room was the same woman that captured Lucy at the road.

"Well, my my, our security must be bad." She said at the sight of the morphed James, "But I've been itching to fight me a Power Ranger." She grinned and drew her katana.

"We don't have to fight." James promised, "But I will take the girl by force, if I have to."

"Oh." The woman smiled, "You have to." And charged.

Elle and John's backs connected, they had backed into each other, no matter how many androids they took down, another one would appear and they were getting very, very exhausted. That is when John noticed it, Elle was glowing and so was he.

"Hey, are you a Super Saiyan?" John asked as the strange, yellow light, bled out from Elle.

"What?" When she looked around at John her eyes grew wide, "You're glowing!"

"Yeah so are you!"

She looked down and her eyes were wide, "No way."

At that moment, the ground beneath their feet shook and eventually split open, a brilliant light erupted from the crack as matching gold boxes and keys floated down and into their hands. Elle's fashioned with a beautiful yellow stone and John's with a blue one.

"What is this?" John said, studying the box. Elle was more interested in the fact that the remaining androids were now backing away.

"I dunno, but those androids seem terrified." She pointed out, letting her headphones slip around her neck, bleeding out metalcore around them.

John looked up, she was right – then there was a second bright flash, "Although maybe they aren't scared of us."

The androids were a hodgepodge of scrap metal and weapons, stuck together in a vaguely humanoid shape but the android that appeared before them…it was different. It was refined, modern…new looking plus it was armed with a sword and shield rather than being oddly stuck on.

"You have two options." It commanded, its eyes flashing as it spoke a voice that sounded oddly auto-tuned, "Come with me or I'll kill you."

"Don't listen to that asshole." At that moment the morphed Adam dropped down from the sky in the middle of all of them.

"So they weren't lying!" Elle said with surprise at the Red Ranger, who had drawn his sword and was backing towards them.

"The Ancients have picked you to be Power Rangers." Adam informed them.

"What?" John asked.

"I don't really know either." Adam admitted.

"What kind of Red Ranger are you?!" Elle groaned.

"A new one," Adam admitted, "Look its super cheesy but you need to command…"

Before he could finish, the Android 2.0 was charging towards them.

"Crap!" Adam cursed, as he parried the androids blade, "Say it with me…" he continued as he struggled with the Androids blade.

"No!" The android squeaked.

He informed them of the command to which John and Elle looked to one another, shrugged and commanded, "Ancients, grant me the power to guard the Earth..." The remaining 1.0 androids tried to stop them, but as they unlocked their boxes the light seemed to literally force them back, sending them flying in all directions, "...Guardian Ranger, BLUE! YELLOW!"

Both John's and Elle's suits were like Adam's, rather than James'. Black, not white, white stripes, not gold, no shoulder pads, no fin, no weapon holstered on the back and of course John's jacket and helmet were blue and Elle's yellow. It was now clear that every Ranger had a unique symbol as well, emblazoned on the back of Adam's jacket and the front of his helmet was a phoenix head, framed with huge, fire wings, John, a shark, framed by a huge wave and Elle, a tiger, framed by huge claws.

Hanging from John's belt was a blaster, and a folded, blue and gold compound bow, as he took it from his belt it folded out, as he pulled on it, a blue arrow materialised, "Man…this is cooler than any video game."

Elle's weapon, hanging on the other side of her blaster, was a pair of gold and yellow tonfa, she drew them, and "I can't say I've ever used one of these before…but it feels right, somehow."

"We can enjoy all this later, can you help me please?" Adam groaned, barely managing to parry off another sword strike from the android.

"Right," John nodded, "Jump!"

Adam didn't question, he parried back another strike and launched himself in the air, as he did one of John's blue energy arrows shot through the space he once filled. The android managed to get his shield up in time, but the destructive force of the arrow on impact was utterly explosive and sent the android flying anyway.

"Nice move." Adam nodded with a thumbs up as he landed on his feet.

"I had no idea that would actually work." John admitted, rubbing the back of his helmet.

"That's…reassuring." Adam laughed.

"Let's not celebrate yet, guys; our robotic friend is getting back up." Elle pointed out. Sure enough, damaged, loose wires and jerky movement didn't seem to stop the Android from forcing himself to stand.

"I will not fail…my mission." It commanded, swiping its sword through the air before charging forward. It was sentient, unlike the other androids; it had a name, Xerdan and it new the price of failure. An obsolete model is easily replaced and he liked that a heart still beats in his metal chest.

This time, it was Elle's turn to fight; she dashed forward, parrying Xerdan's sword strike with one tonfa, then launching into the air with a twirl, slamming her second tonfa right into the side of the Xerdan's head with a hideous crack, sending him careening through the air.

Adam and John looked at one another, "Whoa."

Elle landed on her feet and seemed satisfied with her attack.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." John quipped.

"Only if you remind me as well." Adam responded in a bemused fashion.

"This is not over." The android growled, he hated that he had to retreat but his death was certain in this fight, Cog could choose to upgrade him…not kill him, it was a risk he was willing to take and vanished in a bright flash.

"Wow, she even scared the villain away." John laughed.

"I'm still debating whether I should run away." Adam joked.

"What can I say," Elle poked, "I am awesome."

Adam powered down still chuckling as he did, John and Elle copied him.

"No way!" John said, at seeing Adam.

"I'm a surprised as you buddy." Adam replied with honesty, "Don't worry, we need to be a team, not friends."

As Adam, John and Elle returned to the base, they never expected to find James standing next to a Pink Ranger. She was the only other Ranger to have the same design and colour scheme as James, minus the pink helmet and jacket of course, even her weapon was holstered on her back.

"Just in time." James smiled. He powered down and the Pink Ranger copied him…to reveal Lucy!

"Hi guys…" Lucy smiled shyly.

"Hey I know you…" Elle said, trying to place her.

"Yeah we used to be pretty close when we were kids but the older I got, the more I loved being on my own." Lucy admitted.

"Oh my God, I remember, I'm sorry it's been years!" Elle gave Lucy a hug.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." Lucy nodded.

Adam had been studying Lucy the entire time, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You seem…deeply-" Before he could finish he noticed James pulling a 'cut it' motion with his hands, confused, he did as he was commanded, "Nothing…it's nothing."

"Okay?" Lucy said, even more confused.

"Wow, so four kids in the same maths class are the Power Rangers along with their maths teacher?" John chuckled at the concept.

"Yeah, I suppose that is the case, huh?" James laughed.

As the three of them got acquainted, James pulled Adam aside.

"There a problem?" Adam quizzed.

"No." James smiled, "You just seem to have a talent for reading souls."

"I have no idea what that means."

"The Ancients may have picked Lucy to complete our team but she is different to all of us…the fear in her very being…being captured by Cog clearly scared her in a deeper way than any of us could perceive, well except you…which makes you perfect for our leader." James explained, "We need to look after each other."

Adam nodded, "Of course, Old Man."

James smiled and patted Adam's shoulder, "Call me Old Man one time... but look Adam, I know that is all you ever do, you care for people, you protect them, even when they think you're some kind of monster. But we need to look after _each other_, that means we need to look after you too."

"The first time I've heard that."

"That was what I was worried about."

They were silent for a while.

"So what exactly happened, at Cog's place?" Adam enquired breaking the silence.

"Well…"

The katana hit James' axe with enough force to send him crashing over Lucy on the table and before he was even up the woman was launching herself over Lucy for a second attack. James barely managed to get his axe up in time to block it, not skipping a beat the woman sunk her knee deep under James rib cage, sending him crashing and wheezing across the floor.

"Had enough?" The woman inquired, slashing the air before her.

"A Power Ranger never gives up…" James forced himself to his feet, clutching his chest. He drew his blaster and began to fire off a series of shots, all of which the woman deflected with her blade, "You've got some crazy strength lady." James admitted, "So I'm going to get serious…"

At this the woman smiled, bracing herself in a defensive position.

James held out his blaster with both hands, "Black Guardian Power, Guardian Bite!" black energy began to gather and form at the tip of the blaster, eventually taking the shape of a lion's head, James squeezed the trigger and the head fired out, roaring and clamping its teeth down on the air as it went.

"Oh God!" The woman screamed, before she was caught in a gigantic explosion.

With the assassin defeated, James broke Lucy's shackles and returned her clothes, turning round so she could get dressed, only instead he felt her weight land against his back, which Lucy used to stifle her violent sobbing.

"I was so scared." She admitted.

James turned to her and held her in close and tight and she let all her fears drain out, almost literally as her body was encased in a beautiful pink glow…

"And so I waited for Lucy to get dressed, then we rode one of Cog's Relative Tubes with one new morpher and got out of there." James finished the story, to his surprise Adam was shaking, his fists clenched tight enough for his knuckles to go completely white.

"I hate Cog so much." He said through gritted teeth, "I won't ever let him make Lucy cry again…I won't let anyone make anyone else cry ever again."

"I know you won't, Adam."

"One of Cog's warships is attacking downtown." Tay informed.

"Oh man…this is what I have been waiting for, Megazord time!" John squeed.

"Damn straight!" James commanded, "Let's morph, Tay will summon our zords to meet us outside."

"This is so lame…" Adam lied, trying his best to cool off.

The five morphed rangers ran out to the forest above the base, far behind James house at which five zords stood before them.

"The phoenix is yours, Adam." James started, "Because the fire that burns within you will never die."

The phoenix zord lowered its head, so Adam could clamber into the cockpit, it looked complicated but somehow…Adam knew how to fly the thing, just by sitting in the cockpit.

"The shark is yours, John." James continued, "Because you have the strength to control your fear, deep within."

John entered the shark zord, finding himself in what looked a complicated submarine, yet he somehow knew how to pilot it.

"The tiger is yours, Elle." James carried on, "Your ferocity for what you are passionate about is unmatched by any."

The interior of the tiger zord seemed like that of some kind of sports car, Elle didn't know how to drive, but she knew how to drive this, somehow.

"And finally the stallion is yours, Lucy." James finished, "Grace, beauty and pure power may be three things you hide behind your camera but they are no less apparent."

And with that James and Lucy entered their own zords, James being a black lion zord.

"Okay!" James commanded, "Let's put them together!"

Elle's tiger zord became the torso for the Megazord, each one of its limbs like a connector for the other zords to latch to. Adam's phoenix zord became the right arm, the wings disconnecting from the rest of the zord that formed the arm. The two wings instead folded together to form the shape of one, big red and gold curved blade. John's shark zord became the left arm. Lucy's Stallion Zord became the legs, as it folded together and connected to the bottom of the formed torso and arms, then finally James lion zord slotted into the centre, folding over the torso as black and gold armour and providing the head that looked like a knight in a black and gold helmet.

"Alright, The Mega Guardian Megazord is complete!" James fist pumped, as the five of them were moved to the central control room, which was a small, brightly lit room were each one of them was given a touchscreen to control their respective part of the zord.

"This is seriously the best day of my life." John admitted.

The warship was flying over the city, raining down terror as it fired lasers and rockets randomly down into the streets. Adam swiped across his screen and his Megazord arm slashed at the warship with his sword connecting with a dramatic explosion, causing the warship to spin through the air.

"I've gotta admit, this is pretty sweet." Adam admitted.

"Nice shot, Adam!" John smiled, swiping at his own screen. His arm was armed by the shark head on the end, and as the arm flew through the air, John swiped up and down on the screen causing the jaws to bite chunks out of the warship, "So awesome!"

"Alright, let's finish this." James informed, _this is for Lucy and may my emotion guide it…_ he placed his palm flat on his screen and commanded, "Final Attack, Phoenix Ash Strike!" At this command, the Mega Guardian held its phoenix sword aloft, at which it caught fire, it then swiped the burning blade down; utterly destroy the warship in the process.

"That was awesome Mr. Philo!" Elle cheered.

"We make a pretty great Team." Lucy admitted.

Meanwhile, Cog was watching the entire battle on a monitor, at which he growled in frustration and punched his chair, turning Xerdan before him.

"Let me get this straight Xerdan, the Black Ranger breaks into my laboratory landing the only human I trust in a coma. Then your failure leaves my warship decimated by a Megazord?"

At this Xerdan bowed, "Upgrade me sir…give me more of my humanity back…that will give me the power I need to satisfy and complete your every command, I promise I will never fail you again sir. I will destroy the Power Rangers for you and they will not get in the way of your perfection."

"That is the correct answer, Xerdan!" Cog laughed.

The Power Rangers returned to base.

"I don't believe this; I became a Power Ranger and piloted a megazord…in the same day!" John's excitement hadn't calmed down once.

"Yeah, I admit, even I thought the whole giant robot fighting was pretty cool." Adam admitted.

"I thought you were too cool to admit those kinds of things?" Elle poked.

"Well if you can't say it in front of your team…" Adam responded, embarrassed.

James turned to the four of them as they entered the base, "Look, I know none of you chose to be Power Rangers…you got picked…and although it may seem really exciting now, being a Power Ranger is hard and dangerous. Your lives will never be the same again and you don't have a choice in this. With that in mind, I hope we can save the planet a thousand times over."

The five of them smiled, put their hands in together and threw them in the air.


End file.
